Another Mission
by Shizaya143
Summary: Zero transfers to Cross Academy to complete the mission he was assigned to, become closer to the soon to be King of vampires, Kaname Kuran. But will the task become harder than he expected? BoyXBoy


**Hello Guys, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightful author.**

**BoyXBoy**

As the car pulled up to the school Zero slowly made his way out, collecting his suitcases as he did so. He was 16 years old and was now transferring to Cross Academy. Paying and thanking the driver, Zero made his way to the gates where he was greeted by the chairman and what seemed to be the school prefects.

"Hello, Zero-rin how are you?" the chairman said happily while attempting to hug him. The hunter quickly step sided away from him, leading to the man falling face first onto the ground.

"I'm fine, glad to see your doing well" Zero commented as he helped the man back to his feet. Suddenly his attention drifted away from the chairman to the two girls standing a few feet away. He looked them over one by one. The first girl had short light brown hair that fell to just below her ears and complemented her innocent looking hazel eyes. She reminded him of a small child. The second girl had short hair that fell to her shoulders and big brown eyes that reminded Zero of a puppy. Her body slender and her overall appearance could be considered beautiful, but Zero wasn't interested.

"You too, your trip must've been tiring. Why don't you come inside to relax a bit before we get down to business?" The chairman offered. Slightly nodding Zero let them lead him towards the school and the chairman's quarters. As he looked about, he realized this school was huge.

The reason he was here was not because he was interested to broaden his studies, far from it actually. He was here on business and all he wanted to do was to leave as soon as possible. Zero was raised in a family of hunters and now he was old enough to do dangerous missions like this one. This particular mission was to attend the academy become closer to the soon to be king of the vampires. The reason the hunter association wanted him to do this was because they wanted to make sure the prince wasn't going to turn on them.

Both the Hunter Association and Vampire Council decided to come to an agreement a couple years ago to not attack the other, which was both a good and bad thing. It prevent the other from trying to rebel but now with the new king soon to be crowned the HA was worried about a sudden attack occurring. That's where Zero comes in; his mission was to get information and become friends with the pureblood. He was chosen for this mission for a couple of reasons. The first being he was around the age of the pureblood and could easily pass for a student. And second reason being his skills as a hunter was top notch, considering he was Kiryuu.

Finally arriving at the chairman's quarters they made their way into the kitchen. He sat down at the table as he watched one of the girls fill a kettle with water, probably making coffee. He turned his attention back to chairman, who was now sitting in front of him.

"So how are you, I haven't seen you in a while" The man said. Thinking back Zero hadn't seen him in years, the man always used to come visit him while he was still training under Yagiri. From what he had heard Cross used to be a well accomplished hunter until he decided to build Cross academy.

"I'm fine, glad to see you again. Hopefully we can catch up soon" Zero said politely. The brown haired girl poured the coffee and handed them to both the chairman and Zero. "Thank you Yuki- Chan" the man said happily as he sipped the hot liquid. "Oh, please forgive me" Cross said as he put the cup down "this is my daughter Yuki Cross"

This made the brown hair girl slightly frown, as she looked down to the chairman. "Adopted daughter, Chairman" she corrected him. This made the chairman slightly pout as he continued to drink his coffee. "Nice to meet you" she said cheerfully holding a hand out to him.

Zero shook it as he introduced himself. "Zero and it's my pleasure" he said as a charming smile graced his handsome features. Zero was hoping that his good looks would charm her enough for him to get some information on those bloodsuckers. She was a school prefect after all, maybe she knew a little bit about the pureblood. Upon seeing Yuki slightly blush and avert her eyes to the ground he inwardly praised himself. 'Too easy' he thought

"Anyways, you two should hurry to the gates before class change." The chairman said interrupting the two. Quickly Yuki let go Zeros hand with a slight blush still on her cheeks. They both headed out biding Cross a farewell, as they left. Walking side by side zero looked down to the young prefect. The girl looked about his age and seemed to be a little nervous. He inwardly rolled his eyes, she was another one of those girls that made it so obvious she like him, but never had the courage to say anything.

"S-so how do you know the chairman" she asked stuttering a bit. Zero knew the girl was aware that vampires existed but probably didn't know there true cold blooded nature. Assuming she didn't know what a hunter was he quickly though on his feet. "My parents know him, he always used to come and visit when I was a kid" he lied, well it was half true , since the chairman did know his family but the first time he had met him was when the man visited Yagiri.

Exiting the building and heading in the direction of the moon gates the brunette held out a hand towards Zero. In it was a small band that had 'School Prefect' written on it.

"Your gonna need this for the job" she said cheerfully. Taking the band Zero put it on and slightly nodded to Yuki in response.

As they made their way towards the gates he noticed a lot of day class girls had already gathered there. Lifting an eyebrow at this Zero questioned Yuki about the girls.

"Oh, there always here before class to see the night class make there way to their dorms." Yuki informed Zero. He was slightly surprised at hearing this, wonder why girls would wait for these bloodsuckers. He watched Yuki make her way towards the front of the crowd and start pushing back the fans.

"Okay girls, please make your way to class" she said to no avail. Deciding that the girl might need some help Zero also made his way to the front.

"Girls can you please go to class?" Zero asked politely.

The crowd suddenly erupted into whispers 'Is he the new prefect?' 'Is he a day class student' 'does he have a girlfriend?' 'He's really handsome'.

Before Zero could ask again he was interrupted by the gates opening. He watched as the night class students started to make their way back to their dorms. In the front, leading the others was a devilishly handsome brunette. His wavy hair fell to his shoulders and framed his perfect features.

Zero assumed he was Kaname Kuran, the soon to be king. The boy seemed to carry a certain aura that gave off a sense of royalty. Looking over the older boy Zero couldn't complain about his appearance, he was unbelievably handsome.

Zeros eyes quickly scanned over the rest of the vampires that seemed to be in the pureblood's inner circle. There was a cheerful blonde that had green eyes, a red head that wore a expressionless face, and a girl in pig tails that also had a face of indifference. These three stood to the pureblood's right. To his left were three others. A blonde that was, at the moment, blowing kisses to Day class girls, a tall ginger hair boy that seemed to be bored at the moment and a girl with long brown hair that was staring longingly at the pureblood.

Zero hadn't noticed, while he was temporarily surveying the vampires, the pureblood had made his in his direction. For a moment he thought his cover was blown, but soon realized that the boy wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the girl next to him, Yuki.

He watched as the older boy made his way towards the crowd of girls, where he and Yuki stood blocking them. "Good Morning Yuki" Zero heard the pureblood say as he smiled lovingly at the younger girl. He watched as the girls face become beet red as she responded "G-good Morning Kaname- senpai"

Zero watched as the two talked, mostly about simple things, considering Yuki seemed too shy to get a full sentence out. Another five minutes went by and Zero had now successfully gotten most of the fan girls to go to their classes. As he turned around again he still saw most of the night class waiting for their beloved prince, who was, at the moment, taking to Yuki. Well, if you could call it that.

Deciding that he had enough, Zero made his way towards the couple. Yuki finally turned her attention away from Kaname and smiled at Zero approaching. Upon Yuki averting her eyes Kaname followed them and realized there was a boy walking toward them.

Kaname noticed the boy had a armband that Indicated he was a school prefect. He quickly walked over where the two were standing.

"Yuki I think we should make our way to class, you still need to show me around" Zero said informing the girl. This made her blush, again. Inwardly Zero was becoming more annoyed at the girl as the minutes went by. Before Yuki could respond, which might've taken a few more minutes from the looks of things; she was interrupted by another voice.

"And who might this be, Yuki?" The tall brunette asked looking at the silverette in front of him. Even though the question was directed towards Yuki, Zero answered it.

"It's only polite etiquette to introduce yourself before asking" Zero shot back at the brunette. Kaname's eyes slightly narrowed, not enough to be a glare but Zero noticed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuki suddenly said "Zero this is Kaname Kuran, he is the dorm president of the night class" she said gesturing to the pureblood.

"And this is Zero, he's a new student that will be attending the day class starting today" she informed Kaname. He was glad that he hadn't told her his full name, which would be a dead giveaway. Since his last name was Kiryuu and his family was one of the last remaining famous hunter clans, he knew the pureblood would know right away.

"Nice to meet you" Zero said faking a smile. "Likewise" Kaname responded showing a face of indifference.

"Ok then" Yuki said "I think we can start the tour of the school now"

This caught the pureblood's attention, as he realized that Yuki would have to show this boy around. Alone. Usually Kaname wouldn't be bothered if it was any other day class student but this boy was different.

Firstly he had a sort of attitude that annoyed him and secondly he was good looking enough to make his beloved girl blush, which didn't sit we'll with the pureblood. Not that Yuki would ever fall for someone like him.

"Actually Yuki, I wouldn't mind showing Zero-kun around" flashing her a fake smile, because he honestly didn't like the idea of doing it. But it was better than letting Yuki do it.

This caught the attention of Zero, Yuki and Kaname's inner circle. "But Kaname- sama you still have to rest" Ruka protested

"It's fine, It won't take long and we wouldn't want Yuki to be late for class, would we Zero-kun" the pureblood asked. Zero knew the older boy was challenging him, but still responded.

"You're right Kuran- Sempai" zero agreed "I wouldn't mind if you showed me around".

"W-well, if it's ok with you guys, I guess I could let Kaname Sempai do it" she stuttered

As Yuki headed to her class, Kaname turned around and dismissed the vampires that were respectfully waiting for him.

Once they had left he turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. Kaname's features turned into a frown upon seeing him , he realized now he was stuck showing the boy around.


End file.
